


As You Wish

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Castiel is a Tease, Dean is a Bad Influence, Dean is a Little Shit, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Is So Done, Sastiel - Freeform, Season/Series 10, Teasing, plot if you squint, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: Castiel teases Sam, until he can't take it anymore.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was reading some Sastiel fanfiction the other day, and decided the world needed more. If you like it, comment! Enjoy.

Sam Winchester was in trouble. Big trouble to be exact. 

He was currently seated in the bunker, trying to concentrate on the research he had to do for a simple salt-and-burn. Key word though, was trying. His mind was filled with the image of a certain angel. Castiel. The man had managed to worm into Sam’s thoughts and wreak havoc. 

Earlier that week, Sam had woken up, and walked into the kitchen, like any normal morning. He had sat down at the table, starting to shovel cereal into his mouth, trying to fight away the lingering grogginess in his eyes. Dean had emerged from his bedroom not far after, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Where’s Cas?” he asked, taking a swig of coffee while surveying the room. Sam had looked up, realizing that he hadn’t seen the angel yet that morning. 

“I don’t know,” he said, his eyebrows knitting together, “Sleeping late, maybe?” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Angels don’t sleep. Nice try though, Sammy.” 

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, about to get up from his chair to go find Cas before the angel appeared in front of the two brothers. 

Sam’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of the angel in one of his plaid shirts. It was big on the man, slipping just far enough to cover the angel’s inner thighs, but not enough to hide the boxers he was wearing. 

“Good morning, Sam. Dean,” Cas greeted, not even noticed the look on Sam’s face, who was unsuccessfully hiding his surprise. 

Sam’s couldn’t take his eyes off the angel as he walked by, the boxers he was wearing leaving nothing to Sam’s imagination. Sam could barely hide his fascination, because fuck Cas looked hot in his clothes. 

Dean chuckled from across the room, amusement in his eyes as he watched his brother, hiding his smile in his mug. Sam felt his face heat up at Dean’s not-very-concealed laughter, tearing his eyes from Cas’s tempting body.

“Shut up, Dean,” he grumbled, turning back to his cereal hastily. 

Dean held his hands up in surrender, grinning at Sam. “I didn’t say a word. ‘Must be imagining things, Sammy.”

And that was only the start of Sam’s torture at the hands of Castiel. 

Cas had continued to walk around in Sam’s clothes, and every time he did, Sam’s mouth would go dry, and he would avoid eye contact with anyone. Dean made sure to tease him about it whenever Cas was out of earshot. 

Sam had started to develop feelings for Castiel years ago. He had never pursued them, for fear that the beautiful angel would reject him. But, that didn’t stop the angel from appearing his dreams, innocent and dirty. 

Over the past week, it had seemed that Castiel was trying to mess with him. At least, that was the only reason Sam could come up with the explain why the angel started to wear his clothes, and tease him in other ways. It only got worse from the day when Castiel walked in wearing Sam’s shirt. 

As of now, sitting alone in the silent bunker, Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the way those boxers had hugged the angel’s ass, outlining his curves prominently. It made heat swirl around deep in his groin, and he had to fight off the hard-on that was threatening to tent his jeans. He felt like a teenager, the way Castiel turned him on. 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound soft groaning and clanking noises coming from the room across from where Sam was. His eyebrows rose in confusion, and he got up from the table walking into the room where Cas was sitting, the smell of peanut butter in the air. The angel was licking globs of peanut butter of his fingers, and Sam nearly tripped at the sight. The way Cas’s mouth wrapped around his fingers made Sam wonder what it would feel like to have that pretty mouth of his--

“Sam?” Cas questioned, squinting at Sam (who thought he looked adorable when he did that). 

“Oh, uh, I just heard you from the other room and thought something was wrong. Sorry, Cas,” Sam explained quickly, running his fingers through his hair nervously. 

Did Cas really not know how he affected Sam?

Before Cas could say anything else, Sam spoke up.

“So, uh, what are you doing here? I thought angels didn’t eat.”

Cas looked down at the splattered jelly and peanut butter all in a mess between two pieces of bread before him. 

“When I was human, I quite enjoyed the taste of peanut butter and jelly. Unfortunately, it is not as enjoyable as an angel,” he told Sam, sounding disappointed. 

Sam tilted his head, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “What does it taste like now?” he asked curiously, sitting down on the edge of the table. 

The angel pouted, licking the remainder of the peanut butter from his lips. “Like a bunch of molecules.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head at the blue-eyed angel across from him. Sometimes the guy was a bit of a dork, in his weird angel way. 

“Well, I’m gonna get back to work. Enjoy,” he waved his hands at the mess in front of Castiel, “Whatever that is supposed to be.”

Surprisingly, the angel smiled at him, something indistinguishable sparkling in his bright, blue eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Over the course of a week, Sam slowly starts to lose it. He had thought seeing Cas walking around in his clothes was a lot to take, but that was nothing to finding the man half naked in his room. 

The angel had his hands burrowed in Sam’s dresser, obviously looking for another shirt to steal. A towel was sitting low on Cas’s hips, making Sam itch to press his lips to the v-line leading below the towel. Droplets of water were still clinging to Cas’s skin, slipping down his back when he moved, muscle rippling under perfect, tan skin. 

All the air seemed to leave his lungs as his eyes traveled over every bit of exposed skin Cas was showing. 

“Cas, are you taking my clothes again?” Sam asked, trying to keep the breathlessness out of his voice. 

Cas looked up abruptly, his hands grasping one of Sam’s v-neck shirts. His eyes were wide and innocent, his hair falling across in forehead in soft curls. 

“Hello, Sam. I wanted to wear this shirt after my shower. It smells quite nice.”

The angel lifted the shirt to his nose, and inhaled, as if for effect, his eyes fluttering closed as a content sigh escaped his lips. Sam almost lost it then and there, feeling so tempted to grab Cas by the hips, and pressing his lips to the other man, to kiss the drops of water from his neck, to hear the pretty sounds he was sure the angel would make under his touch. 

“Sam? Are you okay? You look a bit flustered. I can stop taking your clothes, if you do not like it,” Cas said nervously, as if he thought he was upsetting Sam.

Sam’s eyes widened, and he stepped forward, stopping Castiel from putting the shirt back. 

“No, no, Cas, you can wear my shirts whenever you want. I was just… distracted for a second. No worries, man,” Sam reassured the angel, whose face lifted at Sam’s words. 

“Thank you, Sam.” And with that, the angel was gone, leaving Sam feel breathless and flustered. 

\--------------------------------------  
The day Sam finally broke started as a quiet, peaceful afternoon. Sam was in his room, the fan above him making air brush against his skin. It was especially hot in the bunker, forcing the younger Winchester to take off the many layers he usually wore. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of boxers. A book was sitting in his lap, one he had taken from the Men of Letters’ library. Overall, he was enjoying his day so far, having no monsters to chase after, and no angel there to tease him. 

At least, that was until a knock sounded on his door. Sam looked up, a bit on edge, already knowing who was waiting on the other side of the door. 

“Come in!” he called, sitting up and setting his book beside him. 

The door opened, and Castiel stepped into Sam’s view, looking just as irresistable as he always did. He was wearing one of Sam’s shirts, and boxer briefs. 

“Hello, Sam,” Cas greeted, his deep voice wrapping around Sam. 

The angel’s eyes looked up and down Sam’s exposed skin, unabashedly checking him out. Cas’s gaze made Sam’s face heat up, his hair falling around his face 

“You look quite pleasing without a shirt on,” Cas said casually, moving closer to Sam to sit on his bed. 

Sam was at a loss for response at the other man’s words, only feeling a slight warmth of affection bloom in his chest.

“Hey, Cas, Is there something you need?” Sam asked carefully, trying not to look the angel straight in his blue eyes. 

Castiel looked confused for a second, but immediately brightening. 

“I realized we don’t spend much time together, so I asked Dean what you like to do. He said you enjoyed watching movies,” Cas paused, studying Sam’s face, “Will you watch a movie with me, Sam?”

Sam thought he was going to explode from how cute the angel was. 

“Of course, Cas. What movie do you want to watch?” Sam asked, loving the smile that graced Cas’s face at his response. 

“Dean said you liked a movie by the name of ‘Indiana Jones’,” Cas told him, looking at Sam expectantly. 

Sam huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes internally at Dean. He hadn’t watched the movie in years, only mentioning once that he liked it. Sometimes Dean was more observant that he gave him credit for. 

“That sounds about right. Just give me a second to get a shirt on,” Sam said, getting up and walking towards his dresser, Cas following him. 

Cas pouted, looking disappointed (and cute) that he wouldn’t be able to oogle at Sam’s chest anymore. 

“I don’t see how that is necessary. It is just as hot in your room as it is in the other parts of the bunker,” he said thoughtfully, reaching out to touch Sam’s chest, muscles tightening under his fingertips. 

The air left Sam’s lungs as Cas trailed his fingers along his skin, leaving a searing path wherever he touched. The smaller man leaned forward, warm breath fanning over Sam’s neck. Sam’s heart was beating loudly in his chest, and he was sure the angel could hear it. 

“Please keep your shirt off,” Cas murmured, his lips ghosting over Sam’s ear. 

Somehow, Sam’s hands had planted themselves on Cas’s hips, pulling the other man closer. 

And when Cas nuzzled his neck, letting out a soft sigh, Sam lost any ounce of self control he had left. 

Sam slammed the angel against the nearest wall, pressing his lips to Cas in a heated kiss. Cas responded eagerly, his hands immediately threading in Sam’s hair, tugging softly. 

Sam felt like his body was on fire, and he pressed as close to Castiel as he could. Cas whimpered when he ground his hips down, sending a shock of pleasure and arousal through Sam’s body. Cas bit his bottom lip, parting his lips to let Sam’s tongue explore he mouth. Cas licked into Sam’s mouth, his warm lips feeling like heaven against Sam’s. He moaned into the kiss when the angel slipped his thigh between his legs, rubbing the bulge starting to grow in his boxers. 

Eventually, the two came up for air. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Sam questioned, pressing hungry kisses to the angel’s neck. 

Cas groaned, his head falling back, his lips parted at the pleasure. 

“W-with a little help,” Cas panted, biting his lip to keep the sounds that threatened to spill from his lips at bay. 

“Dean? He put you up to this?” Sam asked, nipping Cas’s neck between words. 

“I confessed to him my feelings for you, and inquired as to how I was to gain your affections. He told me I should take your clothes. Try to tease you until you couldn’t take it a-anymore,” Cas choked out, a broken moan escaping his lips as Sam ground his hips against him, sucking a mark on his pristine skin at the same time. 

Sam growled into Cas’s skin, slightly pissed at Dean, and slightly grateful. He’d have to figure out which one later; he planned on making a mess of the beautiful angel underneath him. 

“Well, looks like you’re getting what you want, angel,” Sam purred, his hands slipping underneath Cas’s shirt. 

Small whimpers and groans filled the air as Sam teased Cas’s sensitive nipples, his hips unrelenting in their pressure against Cas.

“Sam, please,” the angel cried out, hips bucking upwards when Sam twisted his hardening nipples particularly hard. 

“Please, what?” Sam asked teasingly, enjoying making Cas into a flushed, begging mess.

“Please touch me,” he breathed, taking one of Sam’s hands, and pressing it to the tent in his boxers, “Here.”

With a smirk, Sam gave the angel what he wanted, slowly rubbing the bulge in the other man’s boxers. Cas moaned, torn and ragged, his head falling back as he moved his hips in time with Sam’s touch. The angel’s eyes were closed, hiding the lust in his blue eyes. 

“Is that all you want, pretty angel?” Sam asked innocently, scattering kisses all over Cas’s neck; anywhere his lips and tongue could reach. 

Sam knew the angel wasn’t exactly a virgin, but he also was pretty sure the man had never engaged in sex with another man before. Sam hadn’t had sex with a guy in years, here and there while Dean was out, but it had been a while. He knew Cas wasn’t ready to have sex with him, maybe next time (and dear god did Sam hope there was a next time). However, he could think of one thing he had been dreaming about doing to Cas. 

“Can I suck your cock?” Sam questioned softly into the angel’s ear, hoping he would say yes. 

Cas’s eyes seemed to darken, and he nodded, his hands traveling to Sam’s shoulders and pushing him down. Sam smirked, licking his lips eagerly as he started to hook his fingers under the waistband of Cas’s boxers. He slid them down slowly, locking eyes with the angel above him, whose eyes were closed, pretty pink lips parted to let out the air in his lungs. 

“Open your eyes, angel. I want you to watch me,” Sam chides, rubbing circles on Cas’s hipbones with his thumbs. 

There was already a wet spot blooming on the front of the man’s boxers, and Sam decided that had teased him enough. Sam pulled the rest of the boxers down, Cas’s flushed, pink cock springing out from its former refines. A jewel of precum had formed at the tip.

“Such a pretty cock, angel. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now,” he praised, making Cas whine in anticipation. 

“Sam, please,” the angel begged, his hands reach down to tug on Sam’s hair. 

With a smile, Sam licked a bead of precum from Cas’s cock. The man’s hips immediately jerked forward, head falling back. Sam kitten-licked the tip, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly. Cas mewls above him, breath coming out in even pants. 

“Sam,” he groaned, and Sam could have come in his pants from the way his name dragged off the other man’s lips. It sounded sinful and absolutely delicious. 

Without any prompt, Sam swallowed down Cas’s entire cock, his nose brushing the wiry, dark curls at the base of his cock. Cas immediately cried out in pleasure, and if Sam hadn’t been holding his hips down; Sam would have choked. 

Sam sucked harshly, hollowing his cheeks out. His tongue swirled around the tip, lapping up and precum that spilled from the head. He bobbed his head, using his hands to make up for what he couldn’t take in his mouth. He could feel his dick hard in his boxers, aching to be touched. Arousal throbbed through his veins with every drag of his lips. GHowever, Cas was making such beautiful noises at having his cock sucked, Sam could probably come from doing just that. 

Sam used every trick he knew about sucking dick on Cas, wanting to make the man have the best orgasm Sam could give him. Meanwhile, Cas tugged and pulled at Sam’s hair desperately, calling out his name like a prayer. 

“Sam!” Cas cried out when Sam tongued at his slit, gripping his hair tightly, “I-I’m close, Sam.”

Cas is quickly losing it, moaning incoherently. He tugs on Sam’s hair a little too hard, and to Sam’s surprise, he nearly comes in his boxers, untouched. Sam moans around the angel’s cock, sending sweet vibrations to the base of Cas’s cock. His hips jerk unexpectedly, and Sam feels hot come shoot down his throat, which he sucks down eagerly. Cas tastes bitter and sweet, with a twinge of something unusually Cas. Sam doesn’t release the cock in his mouth until he has gotten every last drop, making Cas whine at the overstimulation. 

Sam pulls off with an obscene pop, a playful grin dancing across his features. He straightens, watching as Cas comes down from his high, eyes closed, chest fluttering up and down. He looks completely wrecked, just how Sam imagined he would. 

“You taste pretty good, Cas,” he murmurs in the other man’s ear, nuzzling his neck affectionately. 

Surprisingly, Cas huffs out a soft laugh, looping his arms around Sam’s neck. 

“I bet you taste even better.” The words go straight to Sam’s dick, and he lets out a strangled groan. 

Cas’s hands travels to his hips, teasingly playing along his waistband. Sam doesn’t think he’s ever been more aroused in his life, and he’s on the verge of begging Cas to touch him. Suddenly, Cas is on is knees, pulling Sam’s cock out of his boxers, and pumping his shaft tightly. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he manges to choke out, his hips thrusting into the angel’s warm hand. 

He was already so close; it wouldn’t take much for Cas to make him come. Cas watched him from below, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. Without warning, he wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock, enveloping him in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. 

“Cas!” Sam gasped, pleasure shooting up his spine. 

Cas pulled away, looking innocently up at Sam. “Yes, Sam?” he asked, nuzzling his lips against the tip of Sam’s dick as he spoke. They locked eyes, Cas looking at him, expectantly wanting an answer. 

“Don’t stop, Cas,” Sam breathed, hips thrusting up into Cas’s mouth. Cas smiled, licking his lips. 

“As you wish.”


End file.
